Troublemaker
by PiscesMel12
Summary: One shot of two-year-old Caius Vakarian being a mischevious bugger.


Garrus rubbed his eyes when he woke up in the morning and yawned as he sat up. He looked beside him to see his mate snoring peacefully beside him, causing him to smile. With that in mind, he decided to surprise her with breakfast so he carefully got up and went to check on their two-year-old son Caius first.

Entering the nursery he frowned when he didn't see Caius in his crib. He looked all around the room but found no trace of him. Worry blooming in his chest Garrus went to the living room and that's when he heard a crunching sound. He also noticed that all the pillows from the couch were missing. Brow plates furrowed in confusion he followed the crunching sound to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. The pillows from the couch were stacked up like stairs to the counter that led to a spot where the dextro cookie jar should be. Seeing movement on top of the refrigerator he looked up to see his son. Caius's back was turned to Garrus and he was hunched over holding the cookie jar close to him as he munched on a cookie. The jar which was full yesterday was now almost empty. Garrus had to stifle his laughter as he tiptoed back to the room. Eagerly nudging Jane who groaned.

"Garrus It's too early for sex"

"No it's not that. I want to show you something."

"I can see it later."

"This is a one in a lifetime thing, it's too funny to miss!" Jane sighed before she stood up and grumbled.

"This better be good" Garrus chuckled.

"I promise it will just stay quiet" She frowned at him as she followed him quietly to the kitchen. Jane bit inside her cheeks to stop from laughing at the sight of her son eagerly eating a cookie. While Garrus opened up his omni tool to catch it on video she cleared her throat after a few moments. Caius's whole body froze as he turned to look at them. Eyes wide with a cookie halfway into his mouth. Jane crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him. Caius glanced at the jar and back at his mother before taking the cookie out of his mouth and holding it up in surrender.

"Cookie?" Jane laughed before she went over to him. Caius reluctantly climbed down the fridge and went into his mother's arms.

"Jus for that I'm going to take you a bath bright and early!" Jane said happily and Caius clicked in annoyance as they headed to the bathroom. Garrus shook his head and reached up to grab the cookie jar. Reaching in the grab a cookie for himself and happily munching on it as he began to prepare breakfast. He wasn't the best cook in the world but he could create something edible for him and his son. He even went as far as learning some simple levo foods that he could cook for Jane. He heard a patter of feet just as he placed a pan on the stove.

"Garrus grab him!" Jane yelled as a chirping wet, naked Caius came running through the living room. Leaving a soapy path behind him. Garrus rushed out of the kitchen and reached for Caius who had come around the couch. Only to slip on some soapsuds and land on his back with a loud thump. Garrus groaned as Caius jumped on the couch.

"Get off the couch! You're going to get the whole thing wet!" Jane cried out as she scrambled over it to grab him. Caius easily slipped out of her hold and hopped off the couch. Only to get grabbed by Garrus who was still laying on the ground. Caius trilled in surprise as Garrus looked at him with a smirk.

"You're certainly going to be a handful huh?" Caius chirped and touched foreheads with his father. Purring as Garrus stood up.

"That's sweet but still not going to get you out of your bath."

"No!" Caius screeched as Garrus brought him to the bathroom that had water everywhere. Jane sighed as she followed them, not looking forward to thirty minutes of Caius splashing water everywhere.

* * *

Jane and Garrus flopped on the couch while their son played with his toy ships in the playpen in front of them.

"So this is what parenting is huh?" Garrus hummed and Jane chuckled.

"Yep for now. It's a different story when he gets older. At least we know what a turian-human baby looks like." Garrus laughed while Caius chirped.

"Fly Normandy!" He then threw his toy Normandy ship through the air and it crashed right into a vase. The pieces flying everywhere as it landed on the floor, both Garrus and Jane rubbed their faces before getting up.

"I'll get the broom" Jane sighed and Garrus shook his head.

"Yep and I'll be the bad guy...Caius!" The young turian giggled as he held up another toy ship.

"Let's make this one fly too!"

"No!"


End file.
